Femi
by jeevasxkeehl
Summary: Elian has a secret. He's a girl. When Kanami invites Elian to a sleepover will he be able to go? And if Martin lets him what sort of fun games and mischief will they get into? By the way... does Kazuma look cuter than usual?


_Elian's True Identity by xlashingcriesx and blackdragonflower_

_--_

"Eli-chan! Can you come over tonight?!"

"I don't know Kanami-chan…" Elian held the phone close and twiddled a piece of ribbon.

"Aw… come on Eli-chan! I got the makeup and everything!"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Ask your daddy! I'm sure he would say yes!"

"Alright. Call ya soon!"

"Buh-bye!"

"Bye. Hugs!"

"Hugs. Bye."

"Bye." Elian hung up the phone and sighed. There was no way Martin Zigmarl, Commander of HOLY was going to let his secret 'son' go to a sleepover. Walking into the empty, dark office, the pre-teen flicked on the lights. "Um, Father, may I go to a sleepover tonight?"

Martin quickly shuffled his 'papers' around and looked up. "With who?"

"Um…what were you doing? And Kiko-chan, and Kanami-chan."

"…Paperwork and I'll think about it…"

"Please daddy…" Elian gave Martin a cute puppy dog face complete with watery eyes and the quivering lip. "Oh, daddy? Why are you blushing if all you were doing was paperwork?"

"Um…" Martin flushed an even brighter pink. "You can go to the sleepover." Elian smirked and walked over to the desk. She hugged Martin smiling brightly.

"Thank you father! Thank you!" Elian caught sight of a girl in a skimpy bikini underneath a pile of papers. She merely shook her head and ran off to pack her bags.

--

"Kiko-chan! Kanami-chan!" The three screamed with delight, hugging each other. "Oh, wow, it's been so _long!_"

"It's been thirty minutes since you two talked on the phone!" scolded Kimishima. _Dude, that kid looks really familiar…._

"…That's like forever, Mr. Kimishima!"

"Where's my Kazu-kun?!" Kanami cried out pouting.

"Uh, uh… busy."

"Huh? Kimishimi I'm right here… I just got back… oh! Kanami has… 'friends' over…" _'Why didn't I know about this beforehand? I mean, she didn't invite me? The party animal!_

_Why is Kazuma living with Kanami-chan? _Elian looked at the rogue alter user smiling faintly. '_Kazuma is kinda hot… very stylish…oh shit, father's going to kill me if he finds out about this… but, but, it's KAZUMA! Hot, hottie, HOT!'_

"Eli-chan, would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Um, a tea?"

"We don't have none of that! I splurged for this sleepover! All we have is soda, pop, and more soda!"

"And chips! Don't forget about chips!" Kiko chirped.

"Yes, the perfect necessity to any sleepover." All three of the girls looked at the boys and broke down laughing. Within the next moment the girl went eerily silent. They gave death glares to the boys which made them very uneasy.

"Uh, Kanami? What's with the look?"

"Well Kazu-kun…"

"NO BOYS ALLOWED!" The boys ran out scared like little puppies. Kazuma poked his head in but was hit in the face by a handful of popcorn. "Out Ka-zu-ya!" Kiko teased.

"It's Kazuma!"

"Out!"

"Fine… see if I take you out anymore."

"It's not fair! You get to live with hot Kazu-kun!"

Kiko and Kanami looked at Elian and giggled. "Oooo… Elian and Kazu-kun sitting in a tree… k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Elian was blushing bright red.

"Guys! Stop it!" Elian blushed a darker red then before, both embarrassed and stupid that she let that out. "Don't tell anyone, please!"

"We wont! Lets play Truth or Dare! I'll start!" Kanami chirped. "Um, Eli-chan, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare…I guess…" _I have never played very many games thanks to daddy…_

"Okay! I dare you to kiss Kazu-kun!"

"Wha, What?!"

"You heard her Elian!"

"Kazuma!" The alter criminal poked his head in grumpily.

"What? I thought you didn't want to invite me to your party."

"Well, we changed our minds!" Kiko quickly lied.

"We need an awesome party animal like you Kazu-kun!"

"Alright…" Kazuma sat cross-legged on the floor, "What do I have to do?"

"Well, we're going to blindfold you and then we'll explain the game."

"K." Kazuma closed his eyes as Kanami tied a handkerchief around them as a blindfold.

Kanami gave a mischievous look to Elian to say, '_are you ready? There's no backing down.'_ Elian gulped and crawled over besides Kazuma.

'_Do I really have to do this? Is there any way out of this? Father will kill me if he finds out. Plus, I don't want Kazu-kun getting totally destroyed because of it. Ugh.'_ Elian leaned forward and pressed a nervous quick peck on Kazuma's lips. Kimishima with his 'wonderful' timing came in and screamed,

"oh my god! I knew you were lolita!" Kazuma pulled away quicker than a scared rabbit fuming and even without sight landed a punch to Kimishima's fragile jaw. "OW! Damn it Kazuma!"

"THE LANGUAGE KIMISHIMA! POTTY MOUTH!" Kiko screamed. Kazuma undid the blindfold and glared at Kimishima then at the girls.

"Okay who did it?!"

The girls remained mute but inside were giggling. He sighed and gave Kanami a stern look. "Okay Kanami, if you pull another thing like that they're out!" He walked out dragging along a unconscious Kimishima.

"WOW! I can't believe you did that Eli-chan!"

"I know! I thought you were going to chicken out!"

"So… how was it?"

Elian flushed. "…It was just a small peck! Erm, but it was great…awesome, actually!"

The girls all squealed with delight, happiness taking over.

--

"Kazu-kun?" The ruffian opened one eye, glaring down at Elian. "I…I had a nightmare…"

"And…?"

"Ca-can I sleep with you?"

"…Fine…"

--

The next morning, when Kazuma woke up, he saw three little lumps with him.

Pushing back the blankets, he rose his eyebrows. _Kanami, Eli-chan, Kiko…am I some sort of magnet for little kids?_

"GOOD MORNING, KAZYA!"

Elian's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice.

"It's Kazu_ma_!"

"Whatever,anywaysyouseemtobealolitanotthatit'sbadwellitisifyouthinkaboutitbutyaknowI'dratherhaveyoudate_older_womennotchildrenbutit'sillegal!Anywaysnowthattookenoughttimebecausetimeisimportantandspeedletsyousavetime,Icameheretotellyouthat--Heeeeeeyyyy, Elain!"

Elian inwardly groaned._ 'Shit.'_ "Um, hello Mr., may I speak to you alone?"

"Alrighty Elain! Just make sure to make it fast, fast, fast!" Elian crawled out of the bed and led the speedster into the hall.

"Cougar, you have to keep quiet! They don't know I work for HOLY!"

"WellalrightyElainbutIdon'tseewhatgoodthat'lldosinceI'msureKazumahasobviouslyseenyouaroundsinceyougoonpatrol.ButsinceyourhavingsomuchfunapparentlyI'llkeepmymouthshutaslongasyoustayagoodboy.You'requitetheladiesmanyouare!"

Elian inwardly groaned, '_dude, I'm a girl. Female! FEMI!' _"Yeah, ladies man. Thanks Cougar, now, I think Commander Zigmarl is calling!"

"Really?WellIbettergoseewhatthemanwants!Healwayswantsmeforsomethingbutwhoknowswiththatman.AlwayssendingmetodocrazymissionsthatrequireslownessandpatiencewhichweallknowIdon'thave!Spyingissuchawasteofmytalents!CouldyoutalktothemansinceweallknowhefavorsyoulittleElain!"

"Yeah…I'll see about that… I probably need to be getting back. Later."

"ButIonlyjustgothere!"

"Leave."

"FINE!MoodyjustlikethecommanderZiggyonarainyday!" The speed ran off causing Elian's blue locks to rise up with the wind.

"Well, I gotta go…" Elian remarked, sighing. "See ya later, Kazu-kun…"

Kazuma nodded his goodbye, flicking Kanami in the ear to wake her up.

--

"So, how was the sleepover?"

_Fantastic! Wonderful! I kissed someone! And oh my God, it was the hottie hot, hot Kazu-kun!_

"It was okay…we ran out of chocolate…"

Martin rose an eyebrow and shuffled more 'paperwork' on his desk. "That's great. Have them over here sometime."

"Sure." _Like that would ever happen._


End file.
